Umi's Sea of Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: The shy girl and lyricast of Muse gets her own harem. Umi x Everyone. One shot Collection. Pairings will vary.
1. Umi x Honoka x Kotori

**Umi's Sea of Love**

 **Protagonist: Umi Sonoda**

 **Pairing: Umi x Everyone**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! And yes, your eyes aren't fooling you. This is a Umi x Harem one shot collection. Now...don't blame me if I picked her to be the main girl. I mean...I kinda had 4 options: Her, Honoka, Kotori or Nozomi. And yes, Honoka deserves a Harem and so does Nozomi. I thought Kotori could deserve a harem because (call me a perv) I look up hentai doujins about Kotori. However...since I like shy anime girls, I decided to pick Umi-chan. In the meantime, please enjoy~!**

Umi cannot concentrate on her studies. Even though she is pretending to work, she simply cannot keep her eyes off of her two childhood friends, Honoka and Kotori. She knows they are hopelessly in love with each other and all she can do is watch over them and discipline them from time to time, mostly to Honoka. However, deep down inside, she too is in love. With not one, but two people. And those people are her own best friends. However, having a threesome relationship might be difficult for them and Umi knows that as well. This is too much for her to hold it all in. Watching them flirt with each other is bad enough, but having to keep her feelings hidden deep inside is worse. She grits her teeth as she clenches a fist on the table, trying to wipe it all from her head.

"Hey...Umi-chan?" Kotori asks. "Are you okay?"

"Eh?" The archer looks up at the ash-brunette and nods. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Honoka says, peering close to the shy girl. "You wanna tell me what it is~?"

"WAH! H-Honoka...wh-why are you so close!?" She is blushing right now, making the ginger more satisfied.

"Ohhhhhh, now i get it~!" She says.

"G-get what? I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hehehehe~! Umi-chan...are you secretly in love with-"

Umi shuts her eyes tightly as she clutches her head with both hands. "That's it! I don't wanna hear it! It'd be S-SO SHAMELESS!"

"Aw, come on, Umi-chan~!" Honoka says as she gently tugs on her sleeve. "I'm just curious."

"No! I won't tell a soul!" Umi says as she turns away and crosses her arms. However, she opens one eye to only notice Kotori having a desperate look in her eyes. She closes her eyes and keeps on avoiding contact. "Nope. Not gonna tell. I won't fall for that one Kotori."

But the ash-brunette ignores her as she clutches her shirt with her fist and her eyes seems more desperate than earlier. "Umi-chan..."

Hearing her childhood friend's voice, she slowly turns her head to see the ash-brunette. And then...

"ONEGAI~!" Kotori pleads.

This definitely throws Umi off and she is frustrated to fall for it yet again. "Dang it, Kotori! I can't believe I...oh, my gosh! You really must have some trick that I am not seeing."

"What trick~?" Kotori asks innocently, sticking hr tongue out. "Anyways, you mind telling us what's on your mind?"

Umi hesitates as she clenches her fists on her bare legs and her two childhood friends are eager to listen to whatever she has to say. She bites her lip, knowing what she is about to say could change everything. When she finally has enough courage, she looks up at her two childhood friends with a serious expression.

"Honoka...Kotori..." she says. She immediately takes their hand. "I...I love you. Both of you. We spent our lives together and...I realized that I fell in love with both of you...maybe during middle school. And...I kept my feelings hidden ever since. So, please...Honoka...Kotori...be my girlfriends."

Honoka and Kotori exchange looks, surprised by their childhood friend's sudden confession. But then, they giggle and lean in to kiss on both sides of the archer's cheeks, making her blush furiously.

"H-Honoka...Kotori...wh-whaaa..." She can hardly process what's going on.

"We love you, too, Umi-chan~!" Honoka says. "We'll be glad to be your girlfriends~!"

The blue haired girl too is surprised by this. "Wait a minute. You two are okay with this!? Without giving it a second thought?"

"What do you mean?" Kotori asks.

Umi looks down at the floor again. "Because...a three way relationship is usually impossible. And I heard they don't last very long."

Honoka crawls toward her and wraps her arms around her. "Hey, hey, Umi-chan. Don't say that. Look at us. We almost spend our time together ALL the time. And there is nothing wrong with that, is it?"

Umi can only shake her head.

Kotori gets on the other side and hugs her childhood friend as well. "We can make it work, Umi-chan."

"R-really?"

"Of course," Honoka says. "We've been best friends for a long time, so please...think positive and make it happen. We all can make it happen, Umi-chan. We all have feelings for one another."

Umi looks back and forth at her two childhood friends, now lovers. Their loving expression definitely proves it. They can make it work and that's just fine. With those three, who have been best friends for a long time...Umi now realizes that it IS possible to have a threesome relationship. She feels a lot better. Suddenly, a hand gently takes her cheek, pulls her in to have her lips come in contact with Honoka's. Her golden eyes widen in surprise by this sneak attack, but then...her body relaxes as her eyes close and wraps her arms around Honoka's waist. The kissing lasts for about a minute before pulling away to catch their breath. A string of saliva connects with both lips and Honoka just smiles as she caresses her new lover's cheek. They have been staring for what it seems like hours when the silence is broken by Kotori.

"Buuuuu~!" Kotori pouts. "How come Honoka-chan gets to hog Umi-chan first!?"

"I'm not hogging~!" The ginger says.

"Yes, you are~!"

"Am not!"

Umi looks back and forth at the two, shaking her head in dismay. Yup. This is what she will have to deal with and she knew it right from the start. "Girls, girls. One at a time, please. I don't want you two to start a fight already."

Kotori turns to the archer and immediately caresses her cheek. "Alright, then it's MY turn to kiss you, Umi-chan." Without hesitation, she leans in and connects lips with Umi's.

The blue haired girl immediately returns the kiss and both of them wrap their arms around each other. The kiss soon becomes deeper and more passionate. Tongues caress each other and soft moans are heard. Honoka could've sworn she is beingaroused by this beautiful moment, even though she herself is a bit jealous. Still, she is also Umi's lover and she promises herself to wait her turn. After about a minute and a half, Umi and Kotori pull away and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Umi-chan...oh, Umi-chan! I love you~!" The ash brunette coos.

"I love you too, Kotori~!" The archer replies.

Suddenly, they jolt up in surprise by two loud claps. "Okay! Time's up!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Umi asks. "I didn't know there was a time limit to this."

"There is now~!" The ginger grabs Umi by the arm. "I can have Umi-chan now~!"

Kotori giggles. "Oh, Honoka-chan, you're so silly~! You know, if this goes on, we'll never be able to get along at this rate."

"You think!?" Umi shouts.

Kotori and Honoka just laugh and turn towards their new lover. They lean in and kiss her on both sides of her cheeks once more.

"We love you, Umi-chan~!" They say in unison. "Please be with us forever~!"

The archer smiles and returns the kiss to both of them. "I love you, too...Honoka...Kotori. I adore you two and I promise to stay by your side for as long as I live."

This makes both of them jump on Umi, causing her to fall on her back and ahonoka and Kotori hug her from both sides. Whimpering and giggling is heard soon after. By that time, some time later, all you can hear is some pleasant moans and ragged breathing from outside the door. Yukiho just happens to be walking by and hearing all that. Once she takes a peek at the crack, her eyes widen and quickly turns around, blushing.

"Perverts..." she mutters.

* * *

 **A/N: On a side note, no. I am NOT taking suggestions for pairings. Let me think of a pairing on my own and maybe a scenario that goes with it. So...I hope you all enjoy my little series and please give long and detailed reviews. No request pairings. Got it? Good~! Hehe~**

 **Next Pairing: Umi x Eli**


	2. Umi x Eli

**Chapter 2**

 **I Want to Be Close to You**

Late that night, Umi is getting ready for bed when Eli steps out from the bathroom, with her usual short night gown and her blonde hair let loose. The archer blushes at her beautiful appearance, trying hard not to have a nosebleed, even though she has seen her in that numerous times. The reason why Umi is at Eli's place is because she promised to help her younger sister, Alisa with her studies. And that went very well for the two of them. After that, Eli insisted on Umi staying over for the night just because she wants to spend time with her. Umi told her she was fine with that and after a nice bath together (Eli insisted on that too) and putting on their night clothing, it's time for bed.

Eli stretches out her arms and walks beside Umi with a smile. "So...wanna climb in bed, Umi~?"

"S-sure..."

As the two of them climb in bed, Eli turns off the lights and gets under the covers with Umi doing the same. However, they find themselves just staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open. Neither of them could get to sleep right now. And why? Both of them are in love with each other and they are just too excited to sleep since they are sleeping together. Umi slowly turns her head to see Eli still staring at the ceiling, but soon her eyes turn towards the archer and Umi quickly turns away, blushing. She doesn't want to be caught staring...

"Were you checking me out, Umi~?" Eli asks, teasingly.

Too late...

"U-ummmm...why would you say that!? That would be S-SO SH-SHAMLESS!" She shuts her eyes tightly and pulls the covers to hide her mouth.

Eli giggles. "I'm just kidding~!"

"M-Mouuuu, Eli! Why do you always tease meeee!"

"You're just so cute, Umi~! I can't help it!"

The archer sighs heavily and turns around. "Whatever! I don't care anymore! Good night!"

There is silence for a while. Umi just remains on her side, clutching the covers. As much as she wants to turn back, it's too embarrassing to look at Eli in the eye. Maybe it's better for her to just go to sleep just to kill time. However, just as she is about to close her eyes, she feels Eli scoot close to her. In fact, a little TOO close.

"Umiiiii~!" Eli whines. "Please let me cuddle with you~!"

"E-Eeehhhhh!?" Umi turns and her eyes widen at the desperate, yet cute, look on thr blonde's face. "Wh-why? Aren't you close enough from over there?"

"Nooooo~! I wanna be closer to youuuuuu~!"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I just want to cuddle with youuuuuu~!"

Umi wants to face palm herself, but Eli's arms are already wrapped around her waist. She couldn't free herself either. All she could do is listen to Eli's cute whining until she can't take it anymore.

"Alright, alright, Eli!" She says. "Goodness, you sound like Honoka right now."

Eli giggles as she scoots a bit closer. "Never mind that. I get to cuddle with my Umi-chan~!"

Umi just smiles as she pets the blonde a little. And then, she wants to do something in return. She raises her hand to tip Eli's chin, lean in and kiss her on the lips. Eli's blue eyes widen in surprise for a moment before returning the kiss. All they can feel now is bliss. This moment is just...bliss. So relaxing and passionate. Of course, they have to pull away to catch their breath, but they just gaze into each other's eyes for what it seems like hours. Eli smiles her beautiful smile as she caresses Umi's cheek.

"Umi...I love you..." she whispers.

"I-I love you, too..." Umi whispers back.

"Say...do you want to...you know..." This time, Eli is blushing furiously, mostly from embarrassment.

Umi definitely knows what she's talking about, but is also embarrassed about it. "Ummmm...welll...uhhhh..."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to force yourself."

"N-No! Ummm...how do I put this...I would love to but...ummm..." Umi is interrupted by Eli's kiss, for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Feel better?" She asks.

The archer nods. "Y-yes..."

"Then...Umi...can I..."

Both of them wrap their arms around each other and kiss passionately once again. Soft moans are heard and legs move about during the kiss, sometimes rubbing against each other to keep them warm. The two pull away to catch their breath for a brief moment and then go back to kissing. For Umi, this is okay to do this now. She really needs it from that special someone because they love each other very much. Eli just wants to be closer, so she is allowing her to...probably a lot closer than some would think. But for those who know what they are doing right now, like Alisa, who happens to be listening in on their conversation right up until the end, all she can hear are loud moans of pleasure, whining and begging to feel good. She pouts as she takes the stethoscope out from the wall and crosses her arms.

"Such noisy perverts..." she mutters.

 **Next Pairing: Umi x Nozomi**


	3. Umi x Nozomi

**Chapter 3**

 **Playtime with Nozomi**

Umi waves good-bye to her archery club members, changes into her school uniform and double checks the room to see if anything is clean. She nods in satisfaction and then exits the club room. She lets out a soft sigh, exhausted from today's activity, but she knows it was worth it. More importantly, she is off to visit Honoka and Kotori to sleep over and she is looking forward to that. However, she is about to reach the exit when a familiar voice stops her.

"How was your archery club?" Nozomi asks.

Startled by the voice, Umi jumps and turns to see the violet haired girl leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Oh, it's you, Nozomi..." she says. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you went with Eli."

"I was, but I told her I forgot to do something, so she is waiting for me as we speak."

Umi nods with a smile. "Okay. Well, I don't want to interrupt what you're doing, so I'll be off. See you."

Umi is about to reach the door when she is grabbed by the wrist, pulled towards her and finds herself staring at Nozomi's teal colored eyes.

"N-Nozomi...what are you..." she stammers.

The Nomad just chuckles. "You know, Umi-chan...you're very cute. I can't help but look at you all the time."

"Wh-what does that mean?"

Nozomi tips her chin to her level. "Truth is...I've been admiring you this whole time. I love you."

Umi blushes furiously at this sudden confession. How can she respond to this? She is so flustered and confused that she pushes the Nomad away and tries to run. However, Nozomi catches to her and grans both of Umi's small breasts.

"Oh~? You're playing hard to get, huh~?" She says as she starts groping her breasts. "You think you could escape from me? Wrongo~!"

Umi grits her teeth as she slightly turns her head towards the violet haired girl. "N-no! That's not true...ahhhh...I was just...hyah...surprised...that's all."

"Hehe! I'm glad you're honest, but you should've said something earlier instead of running away." Nozomi gropes Umi's breasts harder. "Now feel the wrath of my Washi Washi Max!"

"NOOOOOOO~!" Umi screams.

The groping continues with Umi unable to resist. She can barely stand due to her legs wobbling uncontrollably. Nozomi grins as she peers closer with her large breasts squished on her back.

"Having fun, Umi-chan~?" She coos.

"N-No! This isn't fun at all!"

"Then, I shall continue~"

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?"

Nozomi chuckles as she continues groping. Umi shuts both of her eyes tightly, still unable to resist.

"N-Nozomi...please...I...I don't know if I can...ahhh...endure this any...longer!"

The violet haired girl sighs softly as she lets go. "Alright, fine. On,y because I like you."

Umi covers her chest, panting. "Y-you're so cruel, Nozomi!"

"And you're so cute, Umi-chan~!"

"Stop it!"

Nozomi giggles and approaches the archer, cupping both hands on her cheeks. Neither of them move a muscle as Umi blushes from just staring at Nozomi's beautiful eyes. And then. Out of nowhere, Nozomi leans in and connects lips with hers. Umi's eyes widen in surprise...for the moment. Nozomi's lips were so soft and moist that she begins to relax. And then, she returns the favor. She realizes that no one can resist Nozomi's charms...especially her perverted side. When the two pull away, the violet haired girl smiles her beautiful smile.

"I love you, Umi-chan," she says softly.

"I-I, um...love you too..."

Nozomi leans in to kiss Umi on the forehead and then, turns and waves her good-bye. The bluenette just stands there, blushing, but her mouth soon curves into a small smile. Even though this was kind of wild, she loves Nozomi anyways. She is always such a charmer...and a pervert on top of that.

"Oh, Nozomi..." she says as she shakes her head in dismay. "What will I do with you?"

 **Next pairing: Umi x Maki**


	4. Umi x Maki

**Chapter 4**

 **You Love Me, Right?**

 **A/N : Everyone...I appreciate your concern, but please, no suggesting pairings. I decide who goes with Umi. And...the KotoUmi pairing...no. Um...I have absolutely NO IDEA how people came up with this pairing in the first place and the popularity of it, I don't understand that either. So, please, let me make the decisions, okay~? Deal? Good~!**

 **Continue enjoying the story~**

Umi and Maki are up on the roof, listening to one of their songs together. Maki is sharing one of her earbuds with the bluenette and both of them are smiling at listening to one of Muse's songs. The very first song, "Start Dash" the one Maki wrote herself. And Umi is still proud of what she has done.

When the song is finished, Maki puts away the earbuds with Umi sighing happily.

"That was a great song!" She says. "You should be proud of yourself!"

Maki blushes, but turns away to hide it. "W-well of course! It's not like I wanted to do it or anything..."

Umi giggles and scoots closer to the red head. "Hey, Maki. You've been...acting a bit weird lately. Mostly when you're around me. Is something the matter?"

Maki blushes even harder, letting out a soft, "Eep!" and still avoids eye contact with her. "Wh-what do you mean? I was fine earlier!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

There is silence for a moment. Maki slowly turns towards the smiling archer and her face is as red as her hair now. Her eyes look away again. She tries to keep her cool, but the closer Umi gets, the hotter Maki's face becomes. She swears there is some steam coming out somehow. And then, when their hands intertwine, Maki's heart is just about to explode.

"Maki...you love me, don't you?" Umi questions.

"E-eh!? N-no way! Why would you think that!?"

"You're blushing again."

Maki groans as she keeps avoiding contact. She doesn't want to admit it, but it's true. Maki is indeed in love with Umi, for however long she can remember. However, she kept her feelings to herself since she hangs out with her childhood friends often. But...she didn't even consider how Umi felt about this without telling her. And this has been going on for at least a week. The acher smiles again as she scoots a bit closer until their shoulders touch.

"You ARE in love with me, but you won't admit it, right?" Umi asks.

All Maki could do is nod. Umi smiles and gently squeezes Maki's hand.

"That's okay," she says softly. "Because I have something to tell you...I love you too."

Maki blushes at the confession. "Y-you do?"

"Yes. So, now we know each other's secret."

Maki nods and slightly turns to the bluenette. "Th-then...can I...k-kiss you?"

Umi nods. "Certainly~!"

Both of them embrace one another, lean in and connect lips. Maki is super red right now during that, but she tries to keep her composure. The kiss deepens as tongues caress each other and soft moans are heard from both of them. Maki then realizes what bliss is really like. Such eternal bliss with just one passionate kiss from Umi. And that's alright. She is enjoying it no matter how much she denies it. About a minute later, the two pull away to catch their breath. Umi pants a little as she raises her hand to caress Maki's cheek.

"You love me, Maki?" She asks.

"Y-yes...I do love you...Umi-chan.." Maki mutters.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that~!"

"I-I said I love you!" Maki shouts. "There, you happy!?"

Umi giggles and kisses her on the lips briefly. "Now that's better~"

Maki pouts adorably. "Idiot..."

 **Next Pairing: Umi x Anju x Erena**


	5. Umi x Anju x Erena

**Chapter 5**

 **Two Beautiful, Charming Girls**

 **A/N: Okay, I WAS going to do Umi x Erena, but something came up and I decided to add Anju there, too, making me want to re-read "Your Reactions are Cute, too", an Anju x Umi story. So, why not have TWO beautiful and cute maidens on Umi, hm?**

 **A-anyways! Please enjoy!**

Umi sighs as she closes her locker. It's the end of the day and it's time for everyone to go home. Exhausted from practice she decides to take the train home while Honoka and Kotori have their little "date" together. And by that, they mean at Honoka's house, doing whatever couples do best...

"S-SO SHAMELESS I TELL YA!" She cries as she shakes her head roughly.

She quickly runs out of the school, hoping to catch up to the station in time when something catches her eye, a tall building. She knows that it's UTX Academy and is somehow admiring things have changed a bit, but not too much. She notices the UTX girls walking out of the school, chatting with one another. Their uniforms are as beautiful as always, especially the girls themselves.

"Hey...could you be...Umi Sonoda-san?" A familiar voice says from her right.

The bluenette jumps and turns to two familiar girls.

"Anju? Erena?"

The violet haired girl smiles. "Haven't seen you in a while, Sonoda-san. How have you been?"

"It's going well..." Umi replies shyly. "What about you?"

"Mmm...can't complain," Anju replies while twirling her auburn hair.

Umi looks back and forth at both of them. Neither of them say anything for at least a few minutes until Erena takes a few steps closer.

"Hmmm...you know, Anju," she says. "Maybe we should hang out with Umi for one day. What do you think?"

Umi gasps in surprise. "E-eh!? Where did that come from all of a sudden!?"

Anju ignores her and giggles, still twirling her hair. "I think that sounds fun~! I mean, why not hang out with the member of Muse, hm~?"

Umi is flustered by this. She never expected them to say that at all. "W-wait...wait just a minute."

Erena turns and tips her chin to her level, chuckling softly. "Do you mind...Umi?"

The bluenette blushes furiously at being called her given name. "W-well, ummmm..."

Anju giggles as she walks toward Umi's right side. "Shall we go over to your place?"

"EH!?"

Erena nods in agreement. "Yes! That's a great idea, Anju!"

"B-but...girls...please listen..."

"Please lead the way, Umi~!" Comes the chorus of Anju and Erena.

The archer wants to face palm herself. Neither of the UTX girls are listening and all they want to do is hang out with her. And it's not only her first time, but theirs as well. Umi thinks for a moment, and then, blushing, she turns her head away.

"S-sure...you can hang out with me..."

Anju jumps for joy while Erena closes her eyes, nodding in satisfaction. Umi beckons them to the train station. The three of them find a good seat and Umi is unfortunately squished between Anju and Erena, who are happily snuggling against her. She lets out a heavy sigh, thinking this train ride is going to be long, considering how the two UTX students are behaving around her. Still...it's nice that both of them offered to hang out with her for the very first time.

The train ride takes at least a half hour before it stops at Umi's destination. The archer beckons the two to follow her about a few blocks until she gets to her house. Umi opens the door and steps inside. Unfortunately, her mother is out for the night and won't be back until late this evening, meaning she will be alone with Anju and Erena. She turns toward the two, who are smiling at her.

"Where are your parents?" Anju asks.

"Dad's on a business trip and Mom's out for the night," Umi replies. "So...ummmm...you two are alone...w-with me..."

Anju clasps her hands happily. "How grand! Hey, do you think maybe you can take us to your room, please~?"

"Eh!? Already? But I haven't even made dinner yet!"

"Don't worry. We ate a snack before coming out here," Erena says.

Umi thinks about it for a moment. It's about 5:30 right now. So, maybe in an hour or so, she will get started with dinner. So, the archer leads them to her bedroom and Erena closes the door behind her. As Umi puts her bag down, she turns around, only to get surprised by Erena being close to her.

"Wah! Wh-what...Erena?"

"Hey, Umi," she says softly as she tips her chin to her level. "You know, after watching your videos, I can't help but admire you."

"Y-you what?" Umi stammers, blushing furiously.

Anju hugs her from behind, giving a beautiful cute smile. "Same here. You're so cute and brave when out on stage. Erena and I can't stop thinking about you."

Umi looks back and forth at the two. She never expected a confession from them either. What in the world is going on?

"I...ummmm..." She honestly doesn't know how to respond to all this, but Erena gently puts a finger on her mouth to silence her.

"It's okay," the violet haired girl says. "I know it's a lot to take in, but...we wanted to tell you at the right time. And this...is the perfect time to tell you."

"Anju...Erena..." Umi doesn't know what to say. Being confessed by two A-Rise members might be the greatest thing that has happened in her life.

There is silence for a moment. When Anju pulls away from the hug, this gives Erena the perfect chance to make her move. She leans in and plants her lips against hers, surprising the bluenette. However, she does not fight it and her body relaxes after a short time. Both are moving towards the bed and Umi falls on her back, making the bed creak a little. Erena deepens the kiss as she uses her other hand to caress her cheek and both tongues caress each other.

"Umi...mmm...chu...oh, Umi...mmmm...chu..." Erena moans softly.

"Mmm...chu...E-Erena...haaaah..." Umi whines between kisses.

Their legs move about as the kissing continues and the two soon embrace each other after pulling away to catch their breath. Light blue eyes gaze at the golden for at least 3 minutes or so. Anju giggles at this beautiful sight. Erena has her hand remained on her cheek and smiles her beautiful smile.

"Umi...you're so cute~"

"St-stop teasing, Erena..."

"But you are~!"

Umi blushes as her eyes avoid contact a little. But then, Erena leans in to kiss her again, just briefly before pulling away. The violet haired girl then beckons Anju over to have her turn. Anju nods and when Erena pulls away, the auburn haired girl quickly jumps on top of Umi, pinning her to the bed. Umi gasps softly as she gazes at Anju's violet eyes for what it seems like minutes or hours. Without warning, Anju leans in and kisses the blue haired girl on the lips. Umi does not resist at all and immediately returns the passionate kiss. For her honestly, both of the A-Rise members kissing her is just too beautiful. She cannot choose one of them to be her favorite since both of them confessed to her at the same time. The kiss continues as Anju deepens it and moans from her tongue caressing Umi's inside her mouth. However, the two know that they need to breath, so they pull away with a string of saliva connecting to the bottoms of their lips. Umi whines from this and just gazes at the auburn haired girl. Never has she seem a girl that cute like Anju nor beautiful like Erena...and that's just fine with her. That's alright. She loves them both too much to leave behind.

"Hehe~! Oh, Umi~" Anju coos as she playfully pinches her new lover's cheek. "You're so adorable when you blush like that~!"

Erena walks over, gesturing the two to move over further on the bed and then she joins in, being on Umi's right side. "I agree, Anju," she says as she caresses Umi's cheek. "She's just too adorable to ignore~"

Umi looks back and forth at the two and can't help but smile at them. "Anju...Erena...I...I adore you both. Please...let me be your girlfriends..."

The two A-Rise members nod as both of them lean in to kiss her on both sides of her cheeks.

"With pleasure...my precious Umi~!" Comes the chorus of the two girls and the bluenette just blushes with a smile on her face.

 **Next Pairing: Umi x Arisa**


	6. Umi x Arisa

**Chapter 6**

 **Feelings That I've Held Back**

Alisa stretches out her arms after dropping her pencil. She has been studying with Umi as her tutor for at least a couple hours. This went totally well for Alisa since she was determined to get a good grade on her next test, and so, she asked her big sister Eli to have Umi come over and tutor her tonight.

"All done!" Alisa sighs happily as she turns to the blue haired archer. "Thank you so much for tutoring me, Umi-san!"

"It was my pleasure," the bluenette replies after closing her book. "You worked really hard tonight."

The younger Ayase sister jumps off her chair and twirls around like a ballerina. "I worked hard because YOU were there, Umi-san~! If it were anyone else, except Big Sis, I would've ignored them."

"You should still listen to them, though."

"I know, but still..."

There is silence except for the ruffling of Umi's bag. Alisa turns to face the archer as she straightens herself and flips her hair back. The small blonde is mesmerized by the way her long silky hair flows at every movement, especially when she flips her hair back. She has indeed been admiring Umi for quite some time now, but never got a chance to reveal her true feelings to her. She really wants to tell her her feelings, but lately she has been noticing Umi taking interest in Eli instead. This makes things more difficult for her to confess to Umi, but despite all that, she still loves her.

"Hey, Umi-san!" Alisa says, turning around towards the bluenette. "Can you stay here for a minute? I have something to say to you..." There is a slight blush on her face, which concerns the bluenette.

"Hm? What is it, Alisa?"

The two sit on the bed and there is silence for a moment. Alisa fiddles with the hem of her skirt, looking down at the floor. It is now or never. Despite having the odds going against her about love, she can't hold it back any longer. With a heavy exhale, she turns to the archer with a serious look on her face. She immediately takes Umi's hands in hers, much to the shy girl's surprise and scoots closer to her.

"Umi-san...I...I have had...feelings for you for such a long time..." Alisa admits. "You're stunningly beautiful...brave out on stage and mostly...one of the best idols I've seen. I...I wanted to tell you so many times, but lately...you and Big Sis..."

"Alisa..." Umi looks at her sympathetically. She had no idea the younger Ayase sister felt this way for a while.

Alisa grits her teeth, looks up and immediately crashes her lips against hers. She just can't take it anymore and really needs to let out what she held back before. Umi's eyes widen in shock for a moment. However, she knows that Alisa needs this moment right now, so she returns the kiss and falls on her back on the bed with Alisa on top. The small blonde wraps her arms around the bluenette, deepening the kiss and moans a little. This is what she wants. This is what she needs so badly right now. And...she also knows that it would've been that great moment if Umi wasn't in love with Eli. But now it's too late.

Alisa pulls away to catch her breath for a moment and kisses her again, deepening it shortly after. Umi doesn't resist in the slightest and returns the second passionate kiss, giving her all to give Alisa what she truly needs. The bed creaks a little as legs and arms move a little, but the passionate kissing still continues for a minute until the two know they desperately need air. Alisa pulls away, exhaling heavily with Umi panting a little. She opens her eyes, which widen at the sight of tears falling freely from the little blonde's eyes. Alisa grits her teeth, trying her hardest not to cry in front of the archer.

"Alisa..." Umi starts, but Alisa cuts her off, shaking her head roughly.

"Say no more..." she sobs. "I...I thought I could be with the one I admired, but...I'm...I was an idiot for waiting too long. So I...I just wanted to...confess to you anyways...even though you're already in love with...B-Big Sis..."

Umi gives a gentle smile, raises her hand and wipes the tears with her thumb after caressing her cheek. "Alisa...hey, don't be so sad. If anything, I should thank you for telling me your true feelings. That made me really happy. Even though I love Eli very much, I love you just the same. Someday, you'll find the one you love. I can promise you that. But for now..." She sits up and kisses her on the lips briefly. "It's okay to be selfish once in a while."

Alisa sniffles as a new batch of tears fall from her eyes. "Umi-san...!"

The archer's smile never leaves her as she nods slowly. Alisa plunges herself into Umi's chest, sobbing her heart out. Whether or not these feelings for Umi have been gone, Alisa still admires her as an idol. And that's just fine. She finally got it off her chest and honestly, it made her feel better. Alisa can move on now and find another.

* * *

 **Next Pairing: (Crossover) Umi x Mitsuki Sonoda**


End file.
